Pretty Little Romantics
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Fluffy drabbles containing EzraxAria, HannaxCaleb, AlisonxLorenzo, SpencerxToby, and more. -Chapter 1: Caleb had a guilty pleasure. Of course, he knew that what he did wasn't exactly considered healthy, but he couldn't help it! He would be mortified if Hanna found out...
1. Guilty Pleasure

**A/N: This is my second PLL story (following the series' storyline). This time it will be a one-shot collection featuring different pairings. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the two move in together. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

As far as Caleb knew, everyone had a strange quirk, a dirty little secret that no one else knew about. A guilty pleasure. Of course, he was no exception to that rule of life. If A had ever found out about this... The thought alone made him shudder.

Oh he could already imagine the nickname A would have given him: Pantysniffer (even though he'd never sniffed one before, of course)...

You see, there was a reason why he always offered to do the laundry. Sure, he also did it because he loved helping Hanna, especially because he always got rewarded for it at the end of the day. But there was also another, more important and more sinister reason; it was the final result that made it all worth it.

A year ago, when he had done the laundry for ill girlfriend, the brunet young man had noticed by chance how immensely _good_ washed clothes smelled. From that moment on, it had become his guilty pleasure. Caleb had even come up with his own little ritual. First, he would always smell every clean garment he fished out of the washing machine. Next, he would either put it in the clothes dryer or take it with him and hang it on the clothesline outside to dry.

Caleb knew that what he was doing right now wasn't exactly considered...well, _healthy_ , but he couldn't help it! There was something so easeful about that wonderful smell that it made him come back every time. It brought him back to the few happy memories he'd gathered as a kid.

Of course, Hanna had no idea what was happening behind her back. And she would never find out either, he would make sure of tha-

"Caleb!"

He jumped at the unexpected sound of Hanna's voice. She sounded flabbergasted, and that could never be a good thing, right?

"What are you _doing_?"

 _Busted_...and _how_. By Hanna herself no less!

He cursed inwardly, while trying to come up with a valid excuse. Why had he not been more careful this time!?

Unfortunately for him, his brains let him down at that point too. If only it had been A to find him in this position. That would have been way less awkward than the love of his life.

To add insult to injury, it was only then that he realized he was holding one of her black lace panties in his hands. Wait, hadn't he been holding onto one of his own black shirts? When the hell had it changed into a panty?

 _And there goes that little bit of dignity I still had left_ , he thought, utterly embarrassed.

"Oh. I uh... I was just..." Caleb started.

What could he possibly say at this point to save his ass? Telling her that he was just sniffing a random piece of cloth because he was addicted to the smell of their detergent somehow didn't seem like a good idea. He was lost no matter what he said.

"It's nothing. I was just checking everything for holes. This one has two of them by the way," he replied before he could stop himself.

This was getting more and more awkward. _Definitely_.

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

With that, he walked out of the room.

Caleb was sure of one thing after catching that look she gave him: he was never going to hear the end of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Was it good? Bad? Horrible?**

 **I am taking requests or prompts at the moment, but if you'd like to request something, please send your request through PM, otherwise we're breaking one of the rules of this site and this story can be taken down. Only then, you'll get the credit for the idea. ;)**

 **The next chapter will be a much more fluffier Ezria (and no worries, everyone will be more in character.**

 **Teaser: _"Hey..." she greeted back softly, with a voice that would drive any man crazy. "Were you trying to kiss me?"_**


	2. Sweet Mornings

**A/N: Well it seems I got mixed reactions from the first chapter, I guess that was to be expected. This time I'm trying an Ezria.**

 **Thanks: sarahschneider2012, HalebForever, Guest, and LunePLL. :)**

* * *

The first thing that Ezra noticed as soon as he woke up, was the welcome silence that greeted him. He ran his hands through his chestnut-colored hair, blinking rapidly against the light that invaded the room. Then, his eyes automatically travelled to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. It was nearly half past eight in the morning. He could have known...

It was only after he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes that he noticed the sleeping form that had pretty much curled up against him. At once, his eyes softened.

Aria, his sleeping angel.

Back in the days where he would crash at a friend's house, Ezra absolutely _loathed_ waking up first. It was so awkward to have to lie down and wait until you weren't the only one in the room who showed a sign of life. Fortunately for him, a lot of things had changed since then, for now, he loved being the first one to wake up. This way, he could watch his little angel wake up slowly. It was the perfect way to start a morning. No wonder he'd been able to sleep so blissfully.

Ever so slowly, so as not to wake up his girlfriend, Ezra turned his body closer to her to look at the woman he loved more than anything. Her chest rose and fell steadily with every breath she took. Her thick, coal-dark lashes were long enough to touch the skin that was right under her eyes. He would probably never understand why she insisted on wearing makeup every day. As far as he knew, she would never leave the house without it. Aria said she only did it because it drew more attention to her eyes, making them look bigger and more appealing, but Ezra didn't think she needed any of that. He had seen her makeupless before, and she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

Her wavy, mocca-colored hair covered a part of her face. Without thinking, Ezra carefully brushed it away with his hand. The tips of his finger brushed against her long, delicate neck while doing so and it made him marvel at how soft and warm to the touch she was. She was truly beautiful.

Before he realized what he was doing, he bent forward to kiss her on her rosy lips. But then...

"Ezra?"

The sound of her soft voice made him tense up. "Hey," he said.

"Hey..." she greeted back softly, with a voice that would drive any man crazy. "Were you trying to kiss me?" she then guessed.

"What if I was?"

This earned him a sweet smile that made his stomach do a backflip. He kissed the tip of her nose lovingly before finally going for her lips.

Honestly, he wouldn't mind waking up like this every day from now on.

* * *

 **A/N: Next up is a Spoby. :)**


	3. Playing Video Games

**A/N: This chapter is for LunePLL. She noticed the lack of Spoby fluff, so she wondered what would happen between them if they played any form of a game. Of course I chose the kind of game I like the most. :P Hope you like!**

 **Thanks: PottericaTwilighterVictoria, Thalia Zeta G, sarahschneider2012, Guest, xKelly, Star197, Pll. haleb .OTP, Guest, and LunePLL. :)**

* * *

Spencer loved it when they had the house all to themselves. Today Toby had brought his playstation 3 with him and Spencer was ready to try something new: a racing game. She was determined to beat her boyfriend at this one too, but she had a lot to learn yet.

As she was playing the game, Toby was sitting behind her, just watching and snuggling. Spencer didn't mind; his warmth was more than welcome now that it had become colder around the house. However, when he kissed the back of her neck, she couldn't help but let her car crash against another race car.

The words _YOU LOSE_ appeared on the screen. This earned Toby a peeved look.

" _Toby_! Look what you did."

He chuckled at the look she gave him, resisting the urge to kiss the tip of her nose. She could look so adorable when she was annoyed, almost as cute as when she got all competitive.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I'll keep it at snuggling only, I promise. You can try again. Here."

He casually reached over her shoulder and pressed a few buttons, his breath tickling her ear. Spencer's heartbeat quickened at their proximity. He was just so handsome when he had that amused expression on his face… Even if it was at her expense this time.

She shifted her attention back to the television when the game started again. This time she would win for sure. Spencer wasn't a noob when it came to racing games, after all. One might think differently, however, if they saw her play a game for the first time; with every turn she had to take, her whole body would turn that way. It looked so comical that Toby was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Uh-oh..." Spencer had to take a sharp turn this time, and judging by the way the car slipped, she could tell that this wasn't going to end good.

"Gaah!" she cried and looked away, closing her eyes.

The studious teen was holding her arms in front of her to be protected from the blow that wouldn't impact her anyway.

As expected, she crashed into a wall this time, losing the game once again. Toby let out a loud laugh at that, making his girlfriend pout.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen anyone react like that. You could've avoided it easily just by steering. That's what the joystick's for."

 _Yeah, easy for you to say, Mister Race Champion_ , she thought.

"Okay. Now try again."

He restarted the game for her once again. This third time, Spencer was getting really far in the game, which made her feel more at ease.

"Good job, Spence," he whispered, clearly impressed.

After a while, when Toby unconsciously tightened his grip on her, she sighed and pushed on the pause button before the car would crash once again. Before Toby could even ask what was wrong, she'd turned and silenced him effectively with a kiss.

"What-"

"Shut up. I can't concentrate when you do stuff like this."

* * *

 **A/N: I know a few people think that the chapters are too short, but to be honest, this is as long as it gets without me starting to ramble on and on. I'll try my best to make them a little longer without damaging the quality, though.**

 **Next chapter will be a Mike/Mona. :)**


	4. Five More Minutes

**A/N: Aaand a Haleb. Sorry that it took so long! Also, to that guy who sent me a pm after blocking me, I obviously can't read your pm nor reply to it, so what was the point?**

 **Thanks: Thalia Zeta G, Boris Yeltsin, venna26, Arsinoe Solo, DarkHearted14, LunePLL, march03mic, SassyPants007, and Smoakin. hot. Queen, Guest. :)**

* * *

"Hanna, wake up," Caleb said once again, but to no avail.

Sure, he got that the bed was cozier than anything in the morning, but Hanna had explicitly told him to wake her up at 8:00am sharp.

The blonde turned towards him this time. Upon seeing her in a semi-awake state, Caleb's stomach did a mighty back flip and his heart started to tap-dance wildly. He breathed in slowly, his eyes never leaving her form.

Hanna seemed to be knowing that he was looking at her, seeing as she slid closer to him, putting her arms around him. She pressed her face lightly against his chest and murmured, "Five more minutes."

The brunet let out the breath he was unconsciously holding and wrapped his arms around his fiancée. It was funny how they seemed to fit just perfectly against each other, almost as though they were made for each other. Two puzzle pieces, destined to be together. This thought left him deliriously happy. He pulled her even closer to him, basking in the warmth that she offered him. If those five extra minutes of cuddling made her happy, then he wouldn't mind giving her what she wanted. Five minutes wasn't that long, anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: This is probably the last quick update, since I have to take preparations for school. :/**

 **Next chapter will be a Spoby for sure. :)**


	5. Date in London

**A/N: Last but certainly not least: Spoby going on a romantic date, as requested by the lovely LunePLL. Hope you'll enjoy the results! :D**

 **These chapters are getting shorter and shorter...**

* * *

"I had almost forgotten how romantic you can be sometimes, Mister Cavanaugh," Spencer said jokingly, as she looked around her, taking it all in.

"I haven't even started yet."

"Oh, he can talk? I was starting to get worried."

Toby had surprised her by booking a ticket to London. Today they had planned to visit the British Museum, one of Spencer's favorites. Toby had never been here before, but thank god there were no entrance fees. After this, they would probably have a hot waffle with chocolate and marshmallows. Next, they would visit the Parliament, before picknicking in that park near the castle.

The British Museum reminded her a lot of the Louvre in Paris. When you entered the building, you just couldn't deny the fact that the place was huge, and bathing in the sunlight thanks to the ceiling that was mostly made out of glass. The marble-colored stone only magnified that impact. Since it was almost Valentine's Day, the staff had put an enormous statue of two young lovers, made out of different kind of flowers entirely. It was shaped in such a way that they resembled some sort of love gate. If Spencer squinted slightly, she could've sworn that the two lovers looked a lot like them. Or maybe the jetlag was finally taking its toll on her...

"Last time I came here, there was a huge skeleton here, decorated with flowers. This is a welcome change," Spencer mused.

When she didn't get a reply, she looked around her and noticed that Toby was missing.

"Toby?" It took her a moment to realize that Toby had knelt down in front of her, on one knee. Her eyes widened considerably at that. "What..."

"I brought you here for a reason. I know how much you love the British Museum compared to the other ones in Europe. I wanted you to be surrounded by the things you like the most when I ask you this question, because I love you and I hope we're both ready for the next step in our relationship."

"What question?" she asked slowly, although deep in her heart, she already knew. How could she not have seen this coming? No wonder he had been so unusually quiet all day; Toby had been nervous about this very moment!

It was still hard to believe, though. That was why she didn't allow herself to smile yet. From the corner of her eyes she could see that a few tourists had stopped walking to watch them.

Toby took a deep, steadying breath, before finally daring to ask, "Spencer Hastings, will you marry me?"

How could she ever say no to _that_ , even if she ever wanted? She didn't waste any time and cried "Yes!" before leaning in for a kiss (and at this point she couldn't care less about all the attention they got from random passersby).

Now that all their problems were out of the way, they could finally start living their happily ever after.

* * *

 **A/N: This was the last chapter, because I have 6 other ongoing stories that could use some of my attention too. Thank you for sticking with me till the very end! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. :D**

 **REVIEW SHOUT-OUT: HalebForever, Guest, sarahschneider2012, Guest, Star197, Guest, LunePLL, Thalia Zeta G, Boris Yeltsin, DarkHearted14, and last, but certainly not least, Guest. :)**


End file.
